


Permanent Watercolour

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows he wants a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Watercolour

**Author's Note:**

> [deadlystiles](http://deadlystiles.tumblr.com/) won this fic in a giveaway i hosted on tumblr. i hope you like it!! also, you should totally look up watercolour tattoos, they look amazing omg

Stiles knows he wants a tattoo; he just doesn’t know if he could stand the pain of getting one. That, and he doesn’t know what to get. He turns eighteen and thinks about it for a year; spends too much time looking through tattoo magazines and looking up different styles online.

So, on his nineteenth birthday Stiles goes to his local tattoo parlor with a few different tattoo designs printed off and tucked under his arm. Of course he’d done his research before coming to the parlor; he wasn’t just going to come here because it was close. Stiles came here because they are the best in the state.

There’s a girl sitting at the front desk with her hair done up in a bun, revealing the dyed shaved sides of her hair. She looks up from her computer, shifting her gaze to Stiles.

“Hi, I’m Kira. Are you Scott’s 1:30 tattoo appointment...Stiles, is it?” She asks, scrolling through what’s probably a timetable.

Stiles nods. “Yeah, that’s me, Stiles.”

So maybe he’s slightly more nervous than he originally thought.

Kira smiles warmly at him. “There’s no need to be nervous, Scott’s very nice and he doesn’t have a heavy hand.”

“He’s tattooed you before?”

“Yeah, here,” Kira takes off her black blazer, revealing her left arm which is covered from top to bottom. At the bottom of her sleeve is a yellow fox sitting under a cherry blossom tree, which wraps around most of her arm. Stiles didn’t think that grass looked good tattooed before but now, he’s definitely starting to think that he came to the right place.

“Woah,” Stiles says, because honestly, that’s the only word that he can form right now.

Kira chuckles at him and he tells her that it’s the prettiest tattoo he’s ever seen.

Right as Kira’s shrugging her blazer back on, a tall tanned man walks out, taking off a pair of gloves.

“See you in a few days for your next session, Braeden!”

Stiles thinks he’s smile is gorgeous (y’know, as well as the rest of him).

“You’re Stiles?” He asks, walking up to the front of the desk.

He nods. “That’s me, you must be Scott.”

They shake hands and Scott nods. “Nice to meet you. Follow me and we’ll talk about a design for your tattoo.”

Stiles gets out his pieces of paper, laying them out over the table that he and Scott are sitting at.

“This your first tattoo?” Scott asks as he looks over the tattoos.

Stiles nods. “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to get it for a while but I just didn’t know what to get. I was thinking maybe a watercolour design because I have a lot of freckles; I feel like they’d all match up.”

“Oh, that sounds like a really good idea actually. Where were you thinking of getting it?” Scott asks.

Stiles thinks Scott’s checking him out but he tells himself that no, Scott’s a tattoo artist and it’s their job to give feedback on the placement of a tattoo. “I was thinking maybe from my collar bone to my shoulder; sort of having a galaxy theme to it.”

“That sounds like it’s going to look really good, Stiles,” Scott tells him.

Stiles likes the way Scott says his name.

“Should we get started on it today or do you want to schedule another appointment?”

There’s a small silence while Stiles thinks about it. “I think we’ll get started on it today.”

Scott grins and they get to it right away. Stiles is lying on his back with his shirt off (to be honest he feels a little exposed) but at least it isn’t freezing in the tattoo parlor.

When the sound of the tattoo machine doing its job starts bothering Stiles (also when he starts to feel jittery) he starts talking to Scott. “When did you decide that this was the job for you?”

Scott shrugs. “I was always into art is as kid and a teenager but I liked sports as well. When I had to start filling out college applications I realized that I’d have a higher chance of getting accepted as an arts major rather than accepted as a sports major; so I guess thats when I realized.”

To be honest, Stiles wasn’t really expecting such a well thought out answer. “Well, that’s a whole lot better than my story.”

Scott quirks an eyebrow at him. “Well, go on.”

“My dad’s a sheriff so I decided to major in law at college. One day I’ll hopefully become a police officer and eventually a sheriff,” Stiles explains casually, trying to move as little as possible (which proves to be a much harder task than he thought).

“That’s a great story,” Scott tells him, sounding genuinely interested in Stiles’ story, “you’re going it because it’s what you love and it’s part of your family. I love that.”

For a second Stiles thinks his stomach might have flipped and he spends the next couple of minutes convincing himself not to blush and smile stupidly because Scott is right next to his face.

They talk about movies and television shows for the last half hour of Stiles’ tattoo. When he learns that Scott hasn’t seen Star Wars he’s a little offended, but for the most part they have a lot in common. They both went to the same high school (but for some reason never crossed paths) and they both love honey on toast.

“I think we’re done,” Scott tells him with a smile, wiping over his fresh tattoo.

He offers Stiles a hand to help him up before walking him over to the mirror. Stiles didn’t actually think that he would tear up over a tattoo but he does because its the prettiest god damn thing he’s ever seen.

“You like it?” Scott asks, sounding a little worried.

“I love it, like, I can’t even form the words to describe how much I love this, thank you, Scott,” Stiles tells him, grinning like mad.

Scott is grinning too; he’s pretty proud of his watercolour piece.

He covers up Stiles’ tattoo with some cling film and tape, telling him to take it off when he gets home. He also hands him a pamphlet that explains how to take care of it along with his shirt.

Stiles pays for the tattoo at the front desk, showing Kira the fresh ink on his shoulder.

“Woah, I haven’t seen Scott do something like that in a long time. It looks amazing!” She says excitedly as she prints off his receipt.

Before she can hand it to Stiles, Scott quickly grabs it and scribbles something on the back before giving it to Stiles.

On his way back to his car, Stiles turns the piece of paper over and sees Scott’s number written messily along with a smiley face. This time, Stiles lets himself blush as much as he wants

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
